1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new monoformylated 3,3'-diaminodipropylamines or mixtures thereof, to a process for their production from acrylonitrile/formamide with subsequent hydrogenation and to their use as chain-extending agents in the production of polyurethanes by the isocyanate polyaddition process.